A demon Among Saints
by BanG-yOuR-hEaD
Summary: The brothers' father dies without telling them anything about his past. Then Murphy finds a piece of paper that could hold the answers. But some questions shouldn't be answered.
1. Preview

Connor slept while Murphy rummaged through papers inside one of the drawers in their desk. Their father had died a couple weeks ago when he had fallen asleep while smoking and caught the whole apartment on fire. It was hard to believe by the large extent of damage that it had all been cause by one little cigarette. The rusty, metal desk was the only thing that survived. The brothers had moved the desk into their tiny one room apartment without even checking to see what was inside. The death of their father had hit them like a punch to the stomach, they had just been reunited with him only months before. Since his funeral they had spent every night at the Irish pub just around the corner. However, Doc, concerned about the boys' health, told them tonight to go home and get some rest.

Connor had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But no matter how hard he tried Murphy could not fall asleep. He kept staring at his father's desk across the room. Even after spending the last few months with him, the guys didn't learn much about the past. Their father always changed the subject when one of them brought it up. Murphy stared down the desk 'til he couldn't take it anymore.

Now he shuffled through papers, searching for something that could satisfy his hunger for knowledge about his past. But nothing he found was useful. The only thing that seemed interesting was a note with a phone number and an address on it. It was right in Boston near where the saints lived. He decided to check it out in the morning. He looked over at his brother who was sleeping so peacefully. He wished for the same and turned out the light.


	2. Uninvited

A/N: I've been so busy with studying that I have not been able to update on any of my stories. The last chapter was more of a preview and was very short I know. But I promise the chapters are going to get longer. Well, Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A ray of light shined through the little cracked window and shined on Connor's face. He opened his eyes to see it was morning. Remembering last night he turned over to find Murphy's bed empty. Connor made a quick lap around the apartment, coming to the conclusion that he was not there. This upset him greatly. Today was Sunday and Murphy and him had made it a ritual to always go to morning mass together. He thought something was fishy but he felt that it wasn't anything serious. If his twin was in trouble he would sense it, it was a twin thing. Deciding that church was too important to miss he got dressed and headed out the door. 

The morning was sunny and bright, birds on treetops chirped merrily about him. He watched children play in the parks and he wished to be as carefree as them. One of the little boys saw him passing and waved at him with a giant grin on his face. He couldn't help but smile and wave back. Still making his way to the church he realized that must have been his first smile since his father died. _Maybe everything will be ok after all, _he thought as he entered the aged, Catholic Church.

The priest went on for hours and Connor found himself nodding of to sleep despite himself. He knew he had drunken too much last but he couldn't help himself. It was the only way he knew hope to cope with his grief. Hell, isn't that how every Irish copes? He was relieved to see people rising from the pews and leaving the holy sanctuary. He before he left he kneeled onto his knees and prayed. He prayed first for those who he missed greatly, his father and Rocco who he was still mourning for as well, and lastly his brother who was the only person he had left. He left as soon as he was done and hurried home in hopes that his brother would be there waiting for him.

Murphy woke up before the sun could be seen on the horizon. Unable to sleep he quietly dressed himself and slipped out of the apartment without waking his brother. When he arrived at the bottom of the steps leading to the sidewalk he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He reread the address and made his way to the street corner. The whole neighborhood was completely quiet and he felt utterly alone. Across the street a florescent light glowed through the window and an open signed hung in the door. He made his way across the street and into the all night diner. It too was completely empty except for the waitress who was currently leaning on the counter, popped up by her elbows, head in her hands, and her eyes closed. She was fast asleep. Even the dinging of the bell that hung on the door did not wake her from her sleep.

Not wanting to wake her he plopped down in the nearest booth and grabbed the abandoned newspaper laying in front of him on the table. The front page was filled with morbid stories of murders, rapes, and drug deals gone bad. Murphy sighed to himself, there were so many 'bad men' out there and not enough 'good guys' to save the day. Laying the paper down he watched the sun rise through the restaurant's dingy windows. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

He left the diner after he was done reading the newspaper, the waitress in a deep slumber the whole time. He hailed a taxi and gave the driver the paper with the address written on it. And off they went to the other side of town. The cab stopped in front of a brick house smashed in between two other identical ones. He paid the driver and stepped out in front the house. As he took one step forward to walk up to the door he stopped. He realized he had no idea who lived here. For all he knew it could a dangerous gang ready to pop out and kill him at any moment. Instead, he went the house on the right. Maybe they would know something about who lived inside. An old man, easily in his eighties, answered the door and smiled a toothless grin, obviously glad to have company. Murphy inquired about his neighbor to the left and the old man, who called himself Ted, smiled even wider than he had upon meeting Murphy.

"She's a lovely woman. Moved in about five years ago I believe. Yes, she is quite nice, can always be seen out in the garden." This last statement made Murphy think about his mother, she too loved to garden. He could he remember as a child always seeing her in the middle of colorful flowers. Their house always full of them in vases as well. "I used to visit her frequently and we would talk for hours but I'm afraid I've been rather busy and have not seen her lately."

Wondering what the old man could be so busy doing he thanked him and left. Maybe the old woman was a friend of his father, or maybe she was more than just a friend. Either way she had known his father and he wanted to know what she knew about him. Maybe she could tell him everything he wanted to know about his father's very secret life.

He knocked on the door three times with no answer. _Maybe the old bat is deaf or something. _He was about to turn around and leave when he saw something move in a window above him. Certain it was a face he tapped on the door once again. "Please, I just want to talk with ya. I promise not ta take up much of ya time." He pleaded with the crimson door.

He felt relieved to hear the sound of locks being pulled back and the door opened the reveal a woman. She was younger than Murphy had expected, possibly still in her late fifties. She looked at him disapprovingly. She looked him up and down then grunted, "What are you doing here?" He felt his face getting hot as it redden, she was not very good at making people feel welcome.

"I'm sorry my name is Murphy and I was wondering if ya knew my father, II Duce?"

The woman looked over him again wearily before answering, "Come in." She opened the door and he entered the bleak house. It was dark and in a need of a good cleaning. He heard the door slam behind him and lock, then without warning everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Please review I like to know what people think and it helps me update faster. So please click on the little button and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	3. What's Going On?

Connor sat on in couch in the living room drinking his third beer

Connor sat on in couch in the living room drinking his third beer. He had woken up that morning to an empty apartment. Now the sun was going down and there was still no sign of Murphy. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. He wondered if Murphy had eaten yet. He decided to order a meat lovers pizza, his brother's favorite. Thirty minutes late there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was the delivery guy he didn't bother to look through the peephole as he opened the door.

"What the hell did you do to him? He's not dead is he?"

Mrs. Houston looked at the limp body lying on the bed in her guest bedroom. "I just knocked him out. He mentioned II Duce as his father. I didn't know what to do so I clubbed him."

"Well, aren't you a sweet little grandma." Ted teased her. Though he was joking on the outside, he was contemplating the seriousness of the situation on the inside. They didn't know this guy, his background. But he knew two things for sure, he knew II Duce and someone was going to start looking for him real soon.

"Well just lock him up in the cellar for now. We can't let him go without finding what he knows about II Duce. Meanwhile, I'll work on him and make sure he talks."

"Do you think anyone knows he was comin' over here?"

"If so, we'll be finding out soon."

Murphy rolled over trying to find a position more comfortable and warm. His head was killing him but he didn't remember hitting it. Slowly the memories came back to him and he tried to get up and find his bearings. It was too dark to see anything but he felt around, breathing the damp, stale air. He couldn't finding anything to grasp onto and decided to wait for someone to come to him for answers. Suddenly a dim light floated into the room. He caught a glimpse of the room that was holding him captive. It was all concrete with a rickety staircase where the light was filtering through, probably a basement, and there was nothing else occupying the cell except a lone wooden chair in one of corners.

The man Murphy had met earlier walked down the stairs towards him. "Son, you came to the wrong place. Now if want to leave we're gonna have to get to know each other a little better. Now tell me how you know II Duce."

"Look, I wasn't lookin' for trouble I swear. I just wanted know more about my father."

"Don't give me that bullshit! II Duce didn't have any children."

Murphy was scared without his twin, he didn't want to fight he just wanted to get out of here. "Fine he wasn't my father just let me go."

"I think I'll keep you here a little longer until you're to tell me the truth."

"You can't keep me here, my brother will come looking for me and when he finds you you'll be sorry!"

"We'll see about that." Ted left Murphy to think over those words. When he walked into the kitchen he found Mrs. Houston sitting at the table with a wicked smile on her face. "Look at what I found," she said as she lifted Murphy's wallet in her hand. Ted smiled and flipped through it. He stopped when he found Murphy's address. "Excuse me, it's such a lovely night. I think I'm going to take a nice walk."


End file.
